


Paris is Burning

by Juls SK Vernet (sarabakanashimi)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 07:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20466959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Juls%20SK%20Vernet
Summary: Quello che adesso restava era la torcia di Miss Liberty, piantata nel mezzo del villaggio e circondata da una catasta di abitazioni in lamiera e materiali di recupero, asserragliate nello spazio una volta verde e ora desertificato.Soltanto pochi coraggiosi o disperati vivevano laggiù - reietti, ribelli, esiliati dagli Splendenti fuori dalla cupola protettiva di New Amsterdam, mutanti in grado di resistere alle radiazioni e i primi rudimentali cyborg. Qualcuno li chiamava anche ‘uomini bionici’ per quanto le migliorie tecnologiche al corpo umano fossero ancora, pochi secoli dopo la Grande Catastofe che aveva spazzato via il grosso della civiltà umana, per lo più crude e grottesche.





	Paris is Burning

**Paris is Burning**

  
  


_ Intergalactic, Earth to Pluto _

_ Superstar boss all through the cosmos _

Ai confini di New Amsterdam, dove la grande cupola di protezione della città incontrava le mura della città-stato, sorgeva un avamposto ricavato dalle rovine della Città Vecchia. 

Poco lontano sorgevano le Piste d’Atterraggio, gli enormi hangar in cui venivano deposte nottetempo le capsule della Sopraelevata, non troppo lontano dal Generatore di Tempo Casuale.

Liberty State City era stata un bellissimo parco cittadino con un’invidiabile vista sulla Statua della Libertà nel porto di Manhattan, o così si diceva nelle leggende.

Quello che adesso restava era la torcia di Miss Liberty, piantata nel mezzo del villaggio e circondata da una catasta di abitazioni in lamiera e materiali di recupero, asserragliate nello spazio una volta verde e ora desertificato.   
Soltanto pochi coraggiosi o disperati vivevano laggiù - reietti, ribelli, esiliati dagli Splendenti fuori dalla cupola protettiva di New Amsterdam, mutanti in grado di resistere alle radiazioni e i primi rudimentali cyborg. Qualcuno li chiamava anche ‘uomini bionici’ per quanto le migliorie tecnologiche al corpo umano fossero ancora, pochi secoli dopo la Grande Catastofe che aveva spazzato via il grosso della civiltà umana, per lo più crude e grottesche.

In mezzo a quegli stretti passaggi tra baracche in lamiera e arredi ricavati da contenitori scartati, pneumatici e materiali di recupero sorgeva un minuscolo locale notturno.

Di giorno sarebbe stato semplice scambiarlo per un cumulo di rottami, ma di notte Liberty State City prendeva vita, dando fondo con sprezzo di ogni cosa alle poche risorse accumulate durante il giorno.

Qualche insegna a neon frusta e vacillante si accendeva sfarfallando per indicare senza possibilità di dubbio il percorso per raggiungere il  _ Paris is Burning _ . 

C’era un neon rosa a forma di freccia intorno ad un cuore infranto, lettere spezzate a comporre il nome del locale in rosso, un vecchio fenicottero in rosa e giallo.

Nessuno ricordava perché il posto si chiamasse  _ Paris is Burning _ , nessuno aveva mai visto un fenicottero e molti pensavano che quelle vecchie luci a neon e i generatori che le facevano accendere e brillare fossero opera di stregoneria.

Quentin “Paris” Davenport era riuscito a recuperare dei pannelli solari e dei vecchi generatori e con pazienza e dedizione era riuscito a farli funzionare, i primi al sole inclemente che bruciava qualsiasi cosa fuori dalla cupola, e i secondi con qualsiasi carburante riuscisse a trovare.

Ma quelle erano preoccupazioni per il giorno.

_ Guess who's back in the house _

_ Heels click-clackin' about _

_ Fine, fresh, feminine, style to eleven _

Nelle ore notturne Quentin chiudeva l’emporio scassato in cui vendeva tutto e niente - chiodi arrugginiti, fiaschette di  _ moonshine  _ fatta in una vecchia vasca da bagno parcheggiata sul retro della sua baracca, qualche striscia di carne essiccata di dubbia provenienza e bottoni. I bottoni per qualche motivo finivano sempre subito.

Chiuso l’emporio Quentin spariva oltre una tenda di perline tra il retrobottega e la sua spartana stanza da letto e apriva un vecchio contenitore di munizioni, specchiandosi in un pezzo di vetro appiccicato alla parte più liscia della lamiera.

Nonostante i pochi mezzi, era il momento in cui Paris veniva alla luce e iniziava a bruciare, ardendo come il centro del Sole o come le nubi radioattive che aevano innescato la Grande Catastrofe, due secoli prima. 

Quella vecchia cassa in metallo verde arrugginito conteneva pochi oggetti conservati con cura speciale, gli strumenti della magia che trasformava Quentin Davenport in  _ Paris _ Davenport, della premiata, onorata e mai terminata famiglia Davenport - in eterna e imperitura memoria di Sahara, buonanima.

Una parrucca color rame e qualche cosmetico non troppo malconcio, un vestito pieno di lustrini ricavati uno per uno da vecchie lattine e un paio di scarpe con ancora entrambi i tacchi potevano portare un gigante nero di due metri, senza capelli e con una protesi bionica al braccio destro dall’immagine stessa del ribelle della Città alla seducente e opima mole di Paris. 

Paris era tanta, generosa, morbida e sorridente dove Quentin era un blocco di marmo incapace anche solo di sorridere. 

Paris era la luce che non li avrebbe bruciati, ma aiutati a rinascere.

Ogni volta che  _ Paris is Burning _ riusciva ad aprire i battenti era una tacca in più sulla cinta, una giornata che si aggiungeva alla lista di giornate in cui la resistenza era andata avanti, in cui si era sopravvissuti per vedere un nuovo giorno.

Gli Splendenti - i semidei che governavano la Città - per lo più ignoravano la presenza della Città Vecchia o chiudevano gli occhi pensando che presto o tardi sarebbe morta da sola, spegnendosi tra le macerie come i fuochi da campo che a volte venivano accesi nei bidoni. 

Finché ci fosse stato il  _ Paris is Burning _ non sarebbero morti e se anche i loro singoli corpi fossero stati distrutti, la memoria collettiva di quel posto magico avrebbe portato avanti la lotta.

_ Fishy, feminine up-and-comer _

_ From the Clintons to the Obamas _

_ I keep it tight, now they call me Mother _

Paris si infilò le scarpe trattenendo il respiro. Erano un paio di scarpe nere, col tacco a spillo e la suola rossa. Entravano persino ai suoi grossi piedi maschili ed erano in vero cuoio di nessuna bestia che avesse mai visto durante la sua vita. Erano splendidamente conservate per essere una reliquia di tempi passati, indossati forse da drag queen famose su palchi molto più eleganti e scintillanti di quello misero del  _ Paris is Burning _ .

Non importava. Erano le sue scarpette magiche e anche se non sapeva a cosa si riferisse l’espressione o dove fosse il Kansas, pensava che l’avrebbero portata lì con uno schiocco di tacchi.

_ “Hello, hello, hello, buonasera mutanti e umani, signore e signori e tutti quelli nel mezzo che non hanno ancora deciso, questa sera avremo con noi nientemeno che Juanita Rust, contro Dust Grinder, un applauso!” _

I pochi spettatori erano pronti a fare più casino di un intero stadio gremito di gente di fronte a una di quelle antiche partite di calcio o baseball di cui si leggeva a volte nei musei dell’antecatastrofe.

Paris presentò le due sfidanti al  _ lipsync for your life _ , la gara di canto e ballo in playback che animava le serate del locale, poi si defilò per far partire la musica dal decrepito  _ jukebox _ infilato tra il palco e la vecchia paratia che faceva da parete, sfondo e amplificazione del suono.

_ “A seguire! Agave Juice contro Mojave Mojito, la nostra vincitrice della scorsa puntata! E poi, RPDR17 contro MICHELLE CARNAGE, un applauso signori!” _

_ It don't matter what you wear _

_ It doesn't matter what you wear _

_ They're checking out your savior faire _

_ And it don't matter what you do _

_ 'Cause everything looks good on you _

_ Supermodel _

Ai confini di New Amsterdam, dove la grande cupola di protezione della città incontrava le mura della città-stato, sorgeva un avamposto ricavato dalle rovine della Città Vecchia. 

Era un posto che accoglieva chi non aveva niente con sé, nessuno da cui andare e nessun luogo in cui stare, offrendo in cambio una vita aspra e difficile, priva di molte comodità. 

E poi c’era  _ Paris is Burning _ , con il suo fenicottero rosa e la sua insegna a neon, come un faro nelle notti in cui si alzava una fitta nebbiolina radioattiva che penetrava nelle ossa e mangiava le ossa lentamente. 

Finché Paris avesse continuato a ardere e bruciare, splendendo così forte da disperdere le tenebre che volevano inghiottire il mondo, ci sarebbe stato un barlume di speranza.

_ Lyrics from: Supermodel // Queens, queens everywhere // Call me mother - RuPaul Charles _


End file.
